herofandomcom-20200223-history
Butters Stotch
Leopold "Butters" Stotch is a secondary-turned-primary character in South Park. He is friends with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. He's a very good boy who never wants anything to go wrong, but he has lost it at times. Appearances Despite appearing in every episode as a classmate, Butter's first real speaking role was in the episode Two Naked Guys in a Hot Tub. He also had a small non-speaking role in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Since then, Butters has replaced former recurring character and scapegoat Pip. He has even had his own episode. Biography Butters is one of the few children in South Park that can be considered innocent. Despite being unpopular, he is unflinchingly optimistic and is usually the first person the boys go to whenever they need an outsider for something (mainly because they don't want endanger themselves). Cartman in particular uses Butters as his occaisional sidekick because he's easy to manipulate. Butters' parents don't treat him any better, grounding him for the most innocent mistakes and at one point beating him. When Kenny died seemingly for good, the boys allowed Butters into their gang as a replacement friend. Butters was frustrated with being called Kenny and being forced to dress up like him, but hung around them nonetheless. After tiring of Butters, the boys dumped him as a friend. Finally pushed over the edge, Butters succumbed to his dark side and became Professor Chaos. Butters fell in love with a Raisins waitress Lexus. Unfortunately for him, she was manipulating him into giving her bigger tips. After being rejected, Butters sits in the rain and cries. Stan, who had just been dumped by Wendy, along with the Goth Kids, offered Butters a place in their new gang, but Butters said he didn't mind being sad as it meant that he had something to be happy about. This state of mind may explain why Butters is so upbeat despite his constant misfortunes. While playing a border security-style game, Butters was playing a Mexican and got lost in a blizzard. He was then mistaken for an actual Mexican and wound up convincing all the Mexican immigrants that America sucked and they would be happier back home. He then became a hero to the entire Mexican nation, able to make them cheer just by raising his arms. Despite being generally very shy, Butters has had moments of confidence, both false and genuine. When he thought he'd become a vampire, he stood up to his parents and they were too taken aback to ground him. After being pinned with an offensive novel that the boys wrote, everyone in South Park thought that Butters was a genius and he told the boys to "suck on my weiner". ''Whne Butters became a pimp, he showed incredible leadership and business skills, quickly becoming a monopoly. Whne Butters found an embarrassing video of Cartman, he used it to humiliate him. Quotes *"Hello sir. Postman Butters here with a special delivery for you."'' *''"An all new Sushi restaraunt opened up in South Park. Try their lunch specials."'' *''"It's okay Billy. We're going to get to the bottom of this."'' *''"Oh Hamburgers!"'' *''"If you ever got beat up by a girl, everyone would think you were a faggot."'' Gallery Wendy butters.png South-Park-Season-16-Episode-11-2-5774.jpg South-Park-Season-16-Episode-11-4-3c6c.jpg South-park-s04e01c08-2nd-fattest-kid-16x9.jpg 0408-wendycartman01.jpg Tumblr inline nqonvi4b2x1toouyr 1280.jpg 8714 5.jpg Untitled-1024x537.jpg 2DB6EEC600000578-3287028-image-m-41 1445639619347.jpg 6dneqWw.png Youregettingold.jpg South-park-s15e04c02-eric-cartman-12-inches-16x9.jpg ImaginationlandPartIII22.jpg ImaginationlandPartIII23.jpg Trivia *The one time Butters was genuinely considered a hero by the townspeople was after accidentally killing a dance troupe. *Butters was Molested by his uncle as mentioned in "The Return of Chef". *Butters dreams of being a biker one day. *At first Butters was a scapegoat, but later he switched places with Eric Cartman and became a Karma Houdini. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Heartbroken Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Successors Category:On & Off Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Sidekick Category:Determinators Category:Anti Hero Category:Classic Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Pure of heart Category:Poor Judges of Character